


Night's End

by Czigany



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, boys taking care of each other, soft and sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Czigany/pseuds/Czigany
Summary: Come now, leave the work, it's time to go home.
Relationships: Adam Jensen/Francis Pritchard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Night's End

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving old fic; originally posted to tumblr without a title.

Adam groaned and rolled his neck, idly checking the time as he stretched muscles stiff from sitting for too long. His office chair was comfortable, but four hours in any one position was going to ache, no matter what. He huffed out a curse and stood. It was well past time to go home, but Pritchard had insisted on staying to finish some new addition to the network’s security or something. Adam had driven them both to work that morning, so he’d relented and decided to make some headway on the next week’s paperwork. Now though, it was late; time to leave, no matter what Francis said.  
  
Adam flicked a glance at the security feeds one last time as he pulled on his coat, lingering on the Tech Lab where Pritchard’s messy ponytail still poked past his monitors, focussed and unmoving. Well, a little more time wouldn’t hurt. Neither of them had anything pressing for the morning and Sarif would understand if they were a little late in, given how long they’d stayed tonight. One more cup of coffee for his workaholic lover, and then Adam was dragging him home.  
  
He made his way down the stairs to the canteen, firing up the fancy single-cup machine and leaving the burnt half-pot in the industrial sized machine for his night guards. He filled one of the paper to-go cups, hope springs eternal and all that, and turned back towards the hall. The Tech Lab lights flickered up from their night setting when Adam entered and he paused in confusion. Even engrossed in his work, Francis should have been moving enough to keep the lights at their daytime level. Brow furrowed, Adam stalked forward, rounding the desk with no small amount of concern only to stop again in surprise. Breathing out a quiet laugh, he set the coffee down and stroked warmed fingers over the back of Pritchard’s hand where it lay limp on his keyboard. Somehow, Francis had managed to fall asleep in the middle of his work, and his terminals had locked themselves due to inactivity.  
  
Adam left the computers as they were, gathering Francis gently into his arms. He also left the coffee on the desk, making a mental note to clean it up later, and headed towards the elevator. There’d be time enough in the morning for Pritchard to finish whatever he’d been doing. For now, Adam would take him home and tuck him into bed.


End file.
